


is it heaven up there?

by i_am_not



Series: Hunter's Moon Weekly Prompts (HM 500) [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Wings, Angels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Demons, Heaven & Hell, Hunter's Moon Discord's HM500 Event, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, POV Alec Lightwood, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_not/pseuds/i_am_not
Summary: With you is my freedom.Setting down his bow and quiver on the intimately familiar sand, as golden as Magnus’s eyes in the sunset, Alexander catches his hand.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Hunter's Moon Weekly Prompts (HM 500) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859773
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	is it heaven up there?

**Author's Note:**

> Week prompt - WING(S)  
> Weekly server event on Hunter's Moon Discord. 500 words or fewer.
> 
> Title from [ “Heaven Up There” ](https://youtu.be/1cS_i-zDdxg) by Palace, _highly_ recommend listening to this while reading. I wrote my ficlet to this :’)  
>   
> [literally stumbled upon this band yesterday and i’ve been hyperfixating]

Alexander knows these sands better than his own bed. He wonders if this constant ebb and flow of the sea means something. Something significant. Something _more_ than a place where lost souls arrive. Stumbling upon its shores, wandering aimlessly until their blank eyes catch the iridescent glow of his wings and fill with light.

Guilt always simmers below the surface, and still, when they ask, hopeful eyes arrested by emerald hilltops sprawling behind him, _is it Heaven up there?_

_I love you,_ his patruus’s words ring, insidious. _And love is not Sin._

Alexander looks away, cheeks inflamed, and says, _yes_.

***

Recognizing the scent of demons is second nature to Alexander. Senses ever keen, he trains his arrow at the figure that emerges from the foliage.

Eyes, the color of sunlight, regard him curiously. 

Alexander feels his heart twist anxiously. His growing wings, caught in the branches hinder quick flight.

_Are you lost, demon?_ He asks despite himself.

 _Magnus_. Eyes narrowed into slits, his response is sharp. 

He braces himself when Magnus waves one swift hand in a blur of sapphire. The branches curl gently away, but the feathers touched by magic, wither away, turning black.

_Are you?_ Magnus’s voice echoes back. _Lost?_

  
  


***

The silence of his nights is oppressive. 

Alexander’s desperate gasps for air are lost in the storm raging outside. It mirrors his own rage, towards the One who gouged his place here.

The weight on top of him is _unbearable_. His blossoming wings are no match for the gargantuan pair that pins him down. He feels the coldness of the stone floor underneath permeate into his bedclothes and deep into his skin.

When his limbs tire from struggling, he drifts away, fixating on the tempest outside. There is only darkness in his world now.

***

Alexander hesitates, not understanding his mother’s and his sister’s elation. He peruses his feathers, each of them as long as his forearm now, iridescent in the sunlight. With patches of charcoal ones peeking out.

Alexander does what he’s told.

Beating his wings, he rises up from the shore, the sand still sticking to his feet.

From high in the sky, higher than he’s ever been, he looks beyond their island, beyond the floating blue and green of the mortal world. All the way down to the fiery depths of Hell.

_Eyes like the Sun._

Even so far away, he feels bound.

  
  


***

Magnus watches, golden eyes desolate as the ivory of Alexander’s feathers turn black in his hands. _With me is your end._

 _With you is my freedom._ Setting down his bow and quiver on the intimately familiar sand, as golden as Magnus’s eyes in the sunset, Alexander catches his hand. They take one last look at the rolling hills as his wings wither away.

_Is it heaven up there?_

Alexander takes him in his arms. _Heaven is where I am with you._

Standing on the shore, on the cusp of life and death, at last, he feels relieved of the burden of time’s endlessness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> (kudos and reviews are desperately sought after. yes? yes.)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr --> www.incorrect-malec.tumblr.com

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [is it Heaven up there?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619916) by [KilLinggames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilLinggames/pseuds/KilLinggames)




End file.
